The present invention relates, generally, to the ubiquitous electronic device charger and, more specifically, to a charger base station, providing global two-way communication with and functional control of devices in the fields of security, home automation, life safety, PERs and telehealth.
Also provided for the aforementioned security, home automation, life safety, PERs and tele-health systems are user application interfaces providing wireless touch screen status and control for all connected devices locally and remotely.